Victory
by KeepCalmAndMarryAMarauder
Summary: Shite title, just a little one shot about a gathering of the Weasley extended family after Hermione gets an Act passed that makes it illegal to refuse werewolves housing or employment. features bill, fleur, victoire and a baby dominique teddy and andromeda, harry, ron, hermione and ginny of course, kingsley, molly, arthur and hermione's parents. I own nothing, nada and zilch.


Hi- this is my first next gen fanfiction so I might have a few ages and stuff wrong, tbh I'm not really sure what's canon and what's just fanon so I just went with my own ideas which is mainly just from the epilogue and a few dabbles in the various internet hovels where harry potter freaks like to lurk. According to some things George and Angelina's son Fred is older than his sister Roxanne, but in my mind it's the other way round, they don't even properly feature in this fic though so it doesn't make much of a difference. What else can I say? Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, if so Roxanne would _definitely_ be older than Freddie, Neville would have probably got together with Luna and Charlie would find a nice dude to settle down with. But like I say none of these characters feature in this little fic so that doesn't really matter.

Please Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrread and Review! (if you do you're grrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!)

Also check out the main fanfiction I'm writing at the moment, it's called Completely Loopy and it's set in the Marauders era, mainly focussing on Remus. Cheers.

* * *

"Ron! Are you in?!" called Hermione, as she unlocked the door to her and her husband's house on the edge of the New Forest.

"Yep!" called Ron, "I was just about to put dinner on."

"That's what I like to hear," said Hermione, "I knew I'd succeed in house-training you eventually."

"Hey, I have always been relatively house-trained."

"And by relatively you mean..?"

"I was always better than Fred and George," grinned Ron, with the just a hint of sadness in his eyes at the mention of his deceased brother.

Hermione laughed.

"Anyway," she said, "I've got fantastic news, it passed! The legislation, it actually passed!"

"That's brilliant!" said Ron, hugging his wife, "knew you could do it."

"Well it wasn't all my work Ron."

"Oh no of course not, you were only head of the bloody committee drafting it!" laughed Ron, "come on, I think you're allowed to be a bit proud of yourself on this one. We should have everyone over to celebrate! I was going to make shepherd's pie, we've got enough ingredients to go round."

"Yes, we should let everyone know," said Hermione, "let's see, there's Harry and Ginny of course, and we should definitely invite Bill and Fleur and the kids, and Kingsley, without it would never have passed... and Teddy and Andromeda."

"Definitely," said Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, "and we'll invite your parents..."

"And yours!" said Ron, "you're the one that just got their own flaming law passed after all!"

"They won't understand," said Hermione a little sadly.

"Yeah they will, you've told them about your work, they're muggles not stupid."

"Yes but everyone else will be... they just won't understand."

"I know," said Ron, "they didn't know him. But they're your parents, and you can't keep shutting them out just because they haven't been through everything we have."

"You know that's not the only reason."

"I know, but you've got to stop feeling guilty about that too. It hurt you far more than it did them, you broke your own heart so that it wouldn't have to hurt them at all."

"I know," said Hermione, "alright I'll invite them."

"Great, you better warn them dad's coming though, he'll be plaguing them with questions about moovile phones."

"Mobile!" laughed Hermione, "for Merlin's sake Ron you laugh at your dad but really you're just as bad!"

About an hour later the three enormous trays of shepherd's pie were ready and the guests had started arriving. Harry and Ginny had arrived first, but they barely had time to talk before both sets of parents had arrived as well as Bill, Fleur, Victoire and baby Dominique, as well as Andromeda Black with her grandson Teddy Lupin. The kitchen was soon thronging with family members and friends which were considered as such. Everyone was chatting animatedly, exclaiming over the good news and having a general catch up. As Ron battled through the crowd with a tray of shepherd's pie hoisted over his head he could hear his dad asking Jean and Daniel Granger whether 'moovil tones' were powered by 'battalies', he made a mental note to tell Hermione that he was indeed, better than his dad. As Hermione laid the table she was assaulted by a pair of children begging to go out and see the New Forest unicorns.

"Maybe after dinner," she said, "and only if you clean your plates, yes even your carrots Vicky."

Victoire pouted, but Teddy seized the opportunity of a bargain.

"And then do you _promise_?" he asked.

"Yes Teddy, I promise, but you're not to run off on your own. You're going to stay with the grown-ups."

"Oh! But grown-ups are boring!" said Teddy.

"I know we are," said Hermione, "but it's not safe to for children to go off on their own in the forest at night-time."

"I know," said Teddy rolling his eyes, "alright we promise we'll eat up all our dinner and stay with the grown-ups, so can we please go and see the unicorns? Pleeeease?"

Teddy did his best puppy dog eyes, which Hermione had to admit were pretty impressive. He kept them their natural brown, a deep melancholy brown like his father's, but he widened them to the point that was look slightly unnatural. His nose shrunk into a cute button and his bottom lip grew slightly pinker and plumper. Everyone was a sucker for that face, especially Harry, but Teddy thought it was because of the nose not the eyes.

"Alright deal," said Hermione, "that sound good to you Vic?"

"Sound's great!" said Victoire, thinking that on balance carrots for unicorns seemed like a pretty good trade-off.

"Alright now go and sit down we're nearly ready to eat now."

"Okay 'Mione," chorused the children, and they climbed into two free chairs next to each other.

Soon everyone was seated, Teddy insisted that Harry sat on his other side and Ron sat next to him, forcing Hermione into the seat on his other side at the head of the table. A bottle of wine was opened and passed around and just as Teddy and Victoire were tucking into their pie Ron stood up and raised his glass in a toast.

"To the wonderful Hermione," he said.

"To Hermione," said everyone, and there was a cacophony of clinking glasses.

"To the Employment and Housing Discrimination Removal Act," said Hermione, blushing.

"To the Employment and Housing Discrimination Removal Act," said everyone laughing.

"To the bloyment and housing crimimation moval act," said Teddy and Victoire, clinking their glasses of pumpkin juice.

Harry laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair and everyone tucked into their food.

"Mmm excellent Ron," said Ginny, "some of mum's cooking skills must have rubbed off on you after all."

"Why is everyone still surprised that I can manage to produce a meal that is neither raw nor burnt to ashes?"

"Harry and Hermione told us all about your pathetic attempts at cooking when you went off on your mission during the war," said Ginny.

"Well that was my first ever attempt," said Ron, "and to be fair I hardly had the best range of ingredients to work with."

"Was this when you were chasing Voldemort?" asked Teddy, causing some of the older people in the room to flinch or purse their lips. Andromeda in particular looked uncomfortable, Harry had taught him that it was okay to say the name but the way it rolled so easily off the six-year-old's tongue always put her on edge.

"Yes," said Harry, "now eat up your pie if you still want to go and find some unicorns after dinner."

"'Kay," said Teddy, he had been hoping that Harry would tell him a story from the war, but clearly today was one of the days when he didn't want to talk about it, there were days like that a lot. Some of them happened the same time every year, like on Victoire's birthday, all the grown-ups made the effort to be happy for her but she and Teddy both knew that they were sad about all the people that died on that same day a year before she was born. Teddy had tried to be sad too, for his parents, but it was hard to be sad for people he couldn't even remember on his best friend's birthday.

"So Hermione," said Jean, "tell us again what exactly this Act is about? Is this the one about the elves?"

Everybody went quiet and there were a few pairs of eyes that flickered towards Teddy for a fraction of a second.

"No mum, this is the one that will make it illegal to refuse someone housing or employment because they're a werewolf," Hermione explained, "remember I explained to you about werewolves? How it's a medical condition, not like in the muggle stories?"

Teddy's fork stopped moving and though he kept his head down it was clear he was listening intently.

"Oh yes," said Daniel, "yes didn't you have a teacher once that was a werewolf?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Teddy, who was still sitting perfectly still, his face hidden under his hair, which had been a bright shade of blue but was now beginning to turn his natural light brown at the ends. This was why she hadn't wanted to invite her parents, one of them was bound to put their foot in their mouth somehow.

"Yes," she said, "he was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had, wasn't he Harry?"

"By miles," said Harry, "he taught me to fight Dementors... he was like another godfather to me really."

"He fought in the war too," said Kingsley, "he was one of the bravest men I have ever met."

"And he was a great friend," said Bill, "he was so good to me after I was attacked."

It was always like this when the war was mentioned in front of the children, they had to be told the truth, but they had to be careful how they told it. It was especially difficult when they were talking about Teddy's parents, especially Remus.

"He was my dad," said Teddy, turning to Hermione's parents with a smile on his face.

Harry smiled, he was glad that Teddy was able to say those words with the same pride he always had done.

"You must be very proud," said Jean, "you know, my dad fought in a war too, the Second World War."

"Did he die?" asked Teddy, with all the ease of a child who did not understand the weight of what he was saying.

"No," said Jean, "he was one of the lucky ones."

"That's good," said Teddy, "that means 'Mione had a Grandad right? If I couldn't have a mum or a dad then I would like to have a granddad."

Andromeda's lip shook and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Teddy looked around the table and bit his lip.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make Gran sad."

"It's okay Teddy," said Harry, "you didn't make her sad, she just also wishes your Granddad was still around."

Teddy nodded.

"I'll go and make sure she's alright," said Molly.

Molly found Andromeda in the bathroom splashing her face with water as carefully as she could to preserve her make-up. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, it was clear she had been crying.

"Andromeda?" said Molly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have broken down like that in front of Teddy."

"Shh, it's alright. We can't always keep up the facade in front of the kids. Merlin knows you're far better at it than I am. I remember one time I was trying to confront a boggart and it kept showing me all my children dead, and it just couldn't take it, and then Harry found me, and I felt so terrible for showing weakness in front of him when he needed all the adults around him to be strong. But it was okay, children are stronger than people give them credit for, and more understanding too, they just see things in different ways, the world hasn't got to them yet."

"I just want to keep it that way," said Andromeda, "I dread the day when he asks me about his dad, I mean really asks about him, not just what he looked like and stuff like that. I dread the day when he stops thinking of him as a hero."

"That will never happen Andromeda, Harry will make sure of it."

"What by lying to him? I can't lie to him forever Molly, I can't pretend that I always liked Remus, I can't pretend that he didn't torture my daughter for over a year before finally making an honest woman out of her. I can't pretend forever that he didn't seriously consider abandoning her and Teddy."

"It won't be forever dear, but for now we all have to keep some of the truth hidden from him, he's not old enough to understand yet. We've sheltered him from the wider world, where his dad would still be considered scum, he can't possibly understand yet how terrified Remus was of inflicting his stigma of Nymphadora, and of inflicting his condition on young Teddy."

Andromeda sighed.

"Sometimes at things like this I feel like even more of an outsider than Jean and Daniel," she said wearily, "it's so good of you all to treat Teddy like one of your own, but I know that I'm just so different from all you I can never truly be part of your family."

"Don't be ridiculous. Family isn't about blood, is about who's there for you when you need them most. Family is the people who you can laugh with and cry with and know that either way they'll always listen to you."

"But you're all so... Gryffindor," said Andromeda, laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Well that's not true for starters, we'll never know what house Jean, Daniel and Fleur would have been Sorted into. And besides, what does it matter if you we're put in Slytherin at the age of eleven? People change, they grow up... you married a Hufflepuff muggleborn for Merlin's sake!"

"I always envied Sirius," said Andromeda slowly, "I thought he was stupid getting himself Sorted into Gryffindor, but I envied him. I was so happy when Dora was Sorted into Hufflepuff, because it felt like _I_ had been given a second chance. I kept having to remind myself that it was her not me, that I was still a Slytherin whether I liked it or not. But I guess mothers can't help taking credit for their children's achievements."

"No, we can't. They are our lives after all, once you've had children you can't help but devote yourselves entirely to them, you can't help but to try to live through them, to make sure they have none of the regrets you did. But I think that's okay, seeing as we have to give up so much of ourselves for them, bury our feelings so deep we can't find them when we want to, and then when we don't want to they all come bubbling up to the surface. It's just one of the sacrifices we have to make for them."

"I know," said Andromeda, "I should be better at it by now, I've already raised one child after all. And I'm a Black for crying out loud, Black woman are taught to maintain steely composure at all times from the moment they can walk."

"You're not a Black anymore Andromeda, you're a Tonks. Blood doesn't matter, names don't matter, they're just ways of categorising people, and you can't categorise someone at birth. Nor at the age of eleven for that matter. You're one of us now Andromeda."

"You're too kind Molly. Come on, let's go back down, I need to show my brave face for my grandson."

"That's the spirit," said Molly, "come on."

The conversation for the rest of the meal was unnaturally light. People scrambled to engage Victoire and Teddy in childish banter. They loved the attention of course, especially Victoire, but Teddy's eyes couldn't help straying across the table to his Grandma every minute or so to check she was still alright.

After dinner Ron set the plates washing themselves and Harry asked Andromeda whether she would like to accompany them in taking Teddy and Victoire to see the unicorns. Andromeda smiled and said no, Harry understood that she wanted some time away from Teddy when she would not have to constantly regulate her emotions and he nodded. In the end Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went with the children into the forest. Jean and Daniel came along too, unlike come magical creatures muggles could see unicorns, though they were very shy and very fast so sighting were quite rare. The New Forest had the highest number of unicorn sightings each year though because not only was the herd that resided there the largest wild herd in England, but it was also the most used to humans. Jean and Daniel remembered taking Hermione camping there when she was little, when they had told her about the legends of the New Forest unicorns they hadn't dreamt for a minute that they were real. They listened with warm hearts as Victoire chatted away to them about how unicorns were her favourite animals and how Teddy's favourite was dragons and that her uncle Charlie said that he'd take them both to see some dragons when they were old enough. Fleur looked down adoringly at her daughter, her strawberry blond hair shimmering in the moonlight. Her husband walked ahead of the others, staring up it's glowing form hanging in the sky. She often caught him doing that, especially when it was full. It wasn't full tonight, they wouldn't be out if it was, since two of their number came so close to being infected with lycanthropy none of them would ever take that chance. It was strange, both Bill and Teddy seemed unnaturally entranced by the moon, the others could never be sure how much of that was due to the traces of werewolf in their blood and how much of it was purely psychological. She had spoken to Andromeda about it once, she said she hated it when she found Teddy up in the middle of the night, staring out of his window at the full moon with a vacant look in his eyes. She said it scared her.

Teddy too found it hard to take his eyes off the moon as he walked along the forest path, holding onto Harry's hand. He actually tripped over a tree root more than once because he wasn't looking where he was going, it didn't help that he already very clumsy. His grandma said he took after his mother.

"Woah there," said Harry, as Teddy nearly fell flat on his face, "you've got to watch where you're going when it's dark like this Ted."

"Sorry Harry," he said, "Harry? My dad would have been happy about the Act thing that 'Mione did today, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, he would have."

"Would it have made him better?" asked Teddy.

Harry sighed.

"Not in the way you're thinking Teddy. You see, some people were mean to your dad because he was a werewolf, and now Hermione made sure that people aren't allowed to do that anymore."

"Why were people mean to him?"

"People who are mean don't have proper reason Teddy, they're just silly reasons, because mean people are really just silly people."

"Was Voldemort a silly person?" asked Teddy.

"Yes," said Harry, the hand that was not holding Teddy straying subconsciously to his forehead, "Dumbledore couldn't have put it better himself. You see Voldemort thought that power was more important than love. That was how we beat him in the end. You see, I'm really not a very powerful wizard, Voldemort was actually a hundred times better at spells than me, but I had lots of people that loved me, that helped me. Voldemort didn't have anyone... didn't _want_ anyone, to love him."

"That is silly," said Teddy, "everyone wants people to love them."

"You do know that everyone here loves you right Ted? That we would do anything in the world for you?"

"Yeah, 'course," said Teddy, "now you're being silly, I know you love me, and I love you too. Even though I'm a big boy now."

"You're never too old to love your family Teddy," said Harry.

"Even mummy and daddy?" asked Teddy quietly.

"Especially your mum and dad," said Harry, "I still love my mum and dad. If I didn't I could never have beaten Voldemort."

"But I don't get it," said Teddy, "if they were dead then how could they help you fight him?"

"That's a very long story Teddy, I'll tell you some other time," said Harry, "we're almost close to where the unicorns go to drink now so we have to be extra quiet."

"Okay," whispered Teddy.

Part of Harry wanted to tell Teddy everything about his final battle with Voldemort, he wanted to tell him what Remus had said when he came back through the Resurrection Stone. But he knew he was too young, and would be for quite some time. For one thing it would no doubt terrify Teddy that Harry had actually died once upon a time, the idea of almost boarding a train to the world of the dead would be enough to give any six-year-old nightmares. But that was not the main reason for not telling him. Harry remembered all too well how even at the age of seventeen he had become enraptured, even obsessed, by the idea of a stone which could bring back his parents, at six there would be no way Teddy would be able to deal with the knowledge that such a stone existed. He would never be able to understand the true implications. Now, Dumbledore had taken extra care to keep that particular Hallow hidden from him until the precise moment when he was able to understand it's true purpose, now he would have to do the same for Teddy.

"Look! Look! There's one!" squeaked Victoire in an excited whisper, "Teddy look!"

"Zat eez a mama and a baby one," said Fleur, "you see 'ow ze leettle one is golden not white?"

"Their amazing!" said Jean.

"They're so pretty," said Victoire, "daddy look at the baby one!"

Bill wrenched his eyes away from the moon and looked where his daughter was pointing.

"Wow yeah," he said, "isn't that cool Teddy?"

"Yeah," said Teddy, "not as cool as Charlie's dragons but they're still cool."

"And what about my goblin friends?" asked Bill, "are they cool?"

"They're scary," said Teddy and Victoire in unison.

"They always look at you like you've been really naughty," added Victoire.

"Their ears are cool though," said Teddy, "look I can do them now."

Teddy scrunched up his face and his ears became long and pointy with several long hairs poking out from within them.

Victoire laughed and flicked one.

"Hey!" said Teddy, "that hurt!"

"Yeah well you were being a show-off pants," said Victoire.

"Was not! You laughed."

"Shh! Children, you will scare away ze unicorns," said Fleur.

They sat down on the grassy bank and watched the glimmering creatures for a while, the adults suggested several times that they go back as both Victoire and Teddy were looking very tired, but both children would just insist that they weren't and beg to stay a while longer. Soon thoughVictoire had fallen asleep against her mother and Teddy's head nodding forwards, his eyelids drooping.

"Alright," said Ginny, "you Mister are definitely tired, and Vicky's fast asleep. We're going back."

Teddy moaned and mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Come on I'll carry you," said Harry, picking the boy up and hoisting him over his shoulder. Feeling his arms curl round the back of his neck.

Bill picked up Victoire and they set off back to the house. Ginny walked alongside Harry this time.

I heard him asking you how your parents could help you defeat Voldemort," she said, "are you ever going to tell him about the Resurrection Stone?"

"Maybe, when he's a lot older. But it's still at Hogwarts remember, the last thing I want him to do is to go looking for it."

"Like you would have done."

"Exactly. I remember in my first year, when I found the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore said that people wasted away in front of it, dwelling on dreams and forgetting to live. I know that if he hadn't moved it I have kept going back to it every night, I wouldn't want Teddy to have that kind of temptation. All these mad things wizards have invented to try and create a pale imitation of love... they just give false hope, and stop you seeing the love all around you that's real."

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's chest to stop him in his tracks and kissed him on the lips.

"You saw it in the end though didn't you," she said.

"Yeah," said Harry, "even if it took me long enough. Me and Ron both! Blimey we must have driven you and Hermione mad!"

"You were insufferable the pair of you!" laughed Ginny.

"I'm so glad you didn't give up on me," said Harry, transferring all of Teddy's weight onto one hand and placing the other on Ginny's stomach, where the tiniest bump was just beginning to show.

Hermione walked behind with her parents, dutifully answering their questions about unicorns and other magical beasts, so Ron hurried ahead to catch up with Bill and Fleur.

"Bill will you watch where you are going wiz 'er!" said Fleur, as Bill glanced up at the moon again.

"Sorry honey," said Bill.

"D'you want me to take her?" asked Ron.

"Nah it's alright," said Bill, "I've got her. So... it's great news isn't it?"

"It's fantastic," said Ron.

"Such a shame Remus isn't alive to see it," said Bill. "almost forty years of struggle and then just six years after he dies..."

"Yeah, Hermione been saying that for months now. I think that's why she'd not really happy now, even though it passed. I think she thinks it's too little too late. She thinks she's failed him or something. But then again this was the woman who was disappointed with her single E in her OWLs."

"Zat woman 'as done more single 'andedly to sort out zis country than most of ze past Ministers for Magique all out togezzer," said Fleur, "I never understood why she ees not more proud of 'erself."

"That's just her way," said Ron, "she never stops to think about what she'd done, she's always looking to the next thing she's got to do. That's how she's done so much in such a short space of time. I guarantee you by the end of the night she'll be talking about the planned budgeting meetings for the free Wolfsbane scheme."

"Well that will be a real victory," said Bill, "I remember when I was worried about having transformations Remus told me that the Wolfsbane was a real godsend."

"Yeah well there's no guarantee that will happen," said Hermione's voice from just behind them, she had managed to break free from her parents and catch up with her husband, "Acts can easily be ignored and don't cost much money, well, not compared to providing every werewolf in the country with free Wolfsbane every month at any rate. There are a lot of people in the Ministry who are still really opposed to the idea, saying that we've got much more important things to spend the money. I would like to say that it's because they don't understand that supporting werewolves in controlling their actual condition is the only way we can achieve any de facto change, but really I'm inclined to believe that they do understand that, and that is why they are so against it."

"With Kingsley's support you'll push it through in the end though," said Ron, "he is the flaming Minister after all, he can fire anyone who tries to stop you!"

Hermione laughed at her husband's infinite belief in her, but deep inside she appreciated it more than anything else in the world.

Meanwhile back at the house Molly and Andromeda were starting to get anxious about the whereabouts of their grandchildren.

"It's way past their bedtime," said Molly, who was holding baby Dominique in her arms.

"They better not have run off or anything," said Andromeda.

"One of them would have called for help by now if that had happened," said Kingsley, "I'm sure they'll be back any minute."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"See," said Kingsley, "I don't know why I dropped Divination."

He got up to open the door and everyone trooped into the living room.

"Finally," said Molly, "we were getting worried!"

"Shh," said Ginny, "they're asleep."

"Aww, well that makes three of them," she said, gesturing baby Dominique, she wasn't really a baby anymore, but at two Molly could still get away with babying her more than she could Roxanne, the latter would always be too busy running around like a headless chicken after Teddy and Victoire, she had definitely inherited George's mischievous streak.

"Well I'm going to have to wake Teddy up so that we can floo back home," said Andromeda.

"Why don't you just get in the car with us," said Harry, "you can stay the night at ours."

"That's very kind of you Harry."

"Oh it's no problem, we haven't had Teddy over since Tuesday have we?"

"I'd better be heading off too," said Kingsley, "we've got that meeting with the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot tomorrow Hermione."

"Yes I remember, I'll be there bright and early."

"As usual," smiled Kingsley, "bye all."

"Bye Kingsley," said everyone.

"We'll be off too dear," said Jean, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"We're so proud of you sweetheart," said Daniel.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you out," said Hermione, and she lead her parents out of the room

"Alright let's get these two in the car," said Bill, and Molly handed Dominique back to Fleur.

"Take car on the roads Bill," said Molly.

"I will," said Bill, "see you all soon yeah?"

"Yeah, Charlie will be back in the country again soon," said Ron, "we'll get everyone 'round then."

"Cool, bye."

"Bye Bill."

"Bye Fleur."

"Good bye."

Now it was just Harry, Ginny, Ron, Andromeda and a sleeping Teddy, though Hermione too returned within a minue or so. Harry put Teddy down on the sofa.

"Merlin he's getting too heavy for that," he said.

"Yeah well at least he's healthy," said Andromeda, "remember how small he was when he was a baby?"

"That was just because he couldn't breast feed," said Ginny.

"Yes but none of you can pretend you weren't worried he might develop Remus's condition over time," said Andromeda.

"I suppose not," said Harry, "but even if he had, if he ever does, we'll manage alright. Hermione will make sure of it," he added with a grin.

"Let's not discuss this anymore," said Andromeda, "all the Healers said that if he was going to develop the full condition he would have done so by now. Let's just count our blessings and leave it at that."

"Alright," said Harry, "well, I suppose we should be making a move. Come here Hermione, congratulations."

Harry pulled his childhood friend, his surrogate sister, into a tight hug. Her bushy brown hair covering his face.

"Remus always said you were the brightest witch of your age he ever met," he smiled.

"Shut up," she said, "blimey Harry you go on about hating people staring at you in the street and referring to you as the Chosen One and yet you do the exact same thing to me!"

"Yeah well earned that your title, I just sort of stumbled into mine," laughed Harry.

"Alright enough of the modesty contest," said Ron, "go home and put Teddy to bed or I'll make you both refer to me as The King alright?"

"Right, bye Ron," said Harry, hugging him briefly before picking Teddy up once more.

"Bye Ron, bye Hermione," said Ginny, "and well done again, this is just amazing."

"Bye Ginny, bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione."

"Good bye, thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome Andromeda, bye."

"Bye."

"Good bye."

And so the son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin was carried out of the house, dreaming sweet dreams of unicorns and surrounded by his makeshift family. The most biggest, most loving family in the world.


End file.
